fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Peseclia
Peseclia Mase is a heroine of Greater World. She is a Healer which heavily involve healing the others without resorting to items, making her an important member of any party when survival becomes a priority. Physical Description Peseclia is a blond elf that have cyan eyes, wearing a light pink bonnet. She also wears a white choker, a blue coat with a light blue skirt, green pants and maroon boots with pink gold plates on the boots' foot-part. Personality Peseclia is a cheerful elf who always believes for the best of all good people, but is also more than enough strict when leading a group, not wanting anyone to mess up. She have a belief that life is great despite the rough edges all had to surmount, and that living at their fullest is the best way to go. She is not blind of truth and knows the darker aspects of lives, but she do not like people being obsessed about such darker aspects, believing that it would drive them grumpier or crazier. Her strictness can often get into others' way to live, but she may make exception if she found that someone have a better solution or that her in-the-law attitude can be proven unhelpful at the current situation. That said, she refuses to hurt people unless if there is a rare circumstance that had to be done, such as stopping a completely and savage beast under great rampage; she knows that violence, despite being exploitable, is a necessary evil in long term. If she hurt the wrong people, however, she will feel guilt and try to apologizes unless the people in question decided to try hurt or even killing her, in which she might call for help or if alone, retaliate. Abilities Peseclia specializes in Magic Defense, allowing her to take Magic damage without too much pressure. She can heal the others from damage and statuses while giving some support, such as summoning a wall of thorn vines. Her Magic is also good, but she can only learn one Magic move, the Outrage Ray, and only that one is only usable on certain situations, so she may needs some Move Scrolls to learn more attacking moves. Her Attack and Defense are sub-par, however; enemies with physical strength can pose a threat to her, and her more proficient Support Moves costs more Special Points, which means she should keep them when her allies really needs healing or status removal. Appearances ''Greater World Peseclia's debut. As already stated above, she specialized in healing and removing negative statuses, making her really helpful to keep someone alive (and even reviving a fallen ally). She have only one offensive move, but she can learn more from the Move Scrolls. Relationships Vale Vale and Peseclia do clash does to their different philosophy; Vale believed that life is hard and one had to work hard to survive, while Peseclia said that life is great and one had to live in their fullest despite some obstacles they have to surmount. They eventually saw the good point on each of their philosophy, and Vale admitted that he should not be blunt that much to her before. Grousen Peseclia and Grousen did get along well, despite the former being annoyed by the latter's rough man attitude. The two had a rough start before they could meet Vale and other heroes, but eventually saw that elves and orcs had already made truce, and decided to work together to prove that the feud had already passed long ago. Gandie Peseclia and Gandie doesn't mind each others being together, but does not talk often. Peseclia often worries about Gandie not talking to her often, but the latter doesn't cares, knowing that she is fine. Peseclia also find Gandie cute but is aware of the latter prefer a man as a boyfriend instead. Galen & Vask She idealize Galen for being a honest inventor and a brave riding warrior, which flatters the latter much well. For unknown reasons, Vask is instead cautious of Peseclia but will only intervene if the latter would cause trouble which is very unlikely. Kanile Peseclia had helped the Fangastion family to survive against mindless, feuding rivals thanks to her healing magic. Kanile had since hold high regard to Peseclia, calling her an "honorable sister". Val'tal Peseclia believes that demons should be watched for because of the old fable of "light vs darkness" war, despite that it is not completely black and white morality. This ended up causing Val'tal to be uneasy with her and does not want to talk with her except on emergency situations. They eventually make truce once Peseclia noticed that the "light vs darkness" war is only a myth and nothing more. Vakamas Peseclia's parents had helped Vakamas' mother to be back to better shape after a scarring fight with a mindless, feral dragon rival. Ever since, the two get along like good sisters and Peseclia helped Vakamas to control her impulsive tendencies. Evister Peseclia had initially found Evister intimidating until she finds him rather charming, and the latter find Peseclia gentle and nice to get along. Peseclia had become used to see him outside of his True Size that she sometimes mistook him for a muscular man, which Evister tries to correct it unless if it is to cover his true species name around people who are uneasy of Giants. Anastis Peseclia had found Anastis too permissive and hold back for too long, while the latter found her too strict to worriedsome level. The two doesn't liked each others as a result, but as their first encounter progresses, they eventually found that the two have positive view to life while still knowing life's darker sides, so they reconciled and become caring friends. Quotes ''TBA Gallery Peseclia (Pride Month).png|Pride Month Peseclia Peseclia pas.png|Sketch by Trivia *Peseclia have the highest Magic Defense among the playable characters in Greater World. Category:Heroes Category:Samtendo's Characters Category:Elves Category:Magicians Category:Females Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Greater World